


and I've lost my light

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julia gets her dark mark- a bite mark to the neck- she shows Kali first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I've lost my light

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/98514062662/harry-potter-au-tiiiime-when-julia-gets-her-dark)
> 
> title from Tainted Love's lyrics, I was listening to the Soft Cell version

When Julia gets her dark mark- a bite mark to the neck- she shows Kali first. Deucalion may be great and awe-inspiring with his power, but Kali is who she’s after. Kali is who she always wants.

Kali frowns when Julia offers her neck, and Julia’s confused. She thought this was what she wanted- for them to be dark witches together, to watch the world burn.

“Julia, you need to do it for him not me. He’ll find out eventually, he’ll read your mind.”

Julia feels like a child, and she leaves ashamed.

She spends the next week in her library, reading up on the darkest magics. All she needs is one spell, one curse to be sure.

She finds it on a Tuesday. They’re called horcruxes. Taking her silver tree and roots necklace- the one Kali loved- she goes to split her soul. It’s painful gruesome work, but it works.

She remembers an old exchange- ‘ _You’re the reason I play with dark arts Kali.’ ‘You can’t just play with them. You’ll be consumed.’ ‘Like you?_ ’- and she chuckles. Kali always did underestimate her. She underestimated her feelings, her power- one day, one day she’d get it. Probably when it’s too late.

When she gives Kali the necklace, she senses something different in her, and she assumes Julia took her words to heart. They start dating again, and it’s almost like it was before Deucalion, when they were at school together. Only now, their touches run burning and bloody, and frequently precede and follow murder. It’s not how Julia imagined living with her, but it’s good enough.

.

Two weeks later Deucalion finds the thought that she prefers Kali above all else. He asks Kali to execute her, and she does with only the barest hesitation.

“The necklace too,” he says, and she throws it in the muggles’ body bonfire.

Deucalion is pleased, and thinks he has the best second in command.

.

Julia’s spirit is anxious and angry. Her body is harmed, and when she takes it back, she pours her magic into restoring it. She makes a new name for herself- Jennifer Blake- and she tries not to think of Kali.

(She still does. Often wondering if the woman knew it was a horcrux.)


End file.
